Dilemma
by NovemberDoll
Summary: He was troubled. His secretary had been acting strange since noon. Could it be the Miko had accidentally read his steamy diary entries about her? Could she have noticed he was at the ripe age of choosing a mate? Or could she just be in the brink of a long overdue love confession, one that she had kept since their childhood years? (SxK ONESHOT)


A/N: cringe comedy. No offense. M for language and racy behavior.

* * *

 _Dilemma_

* * *

 _ **-Sesshomaru-**_

He was troubled. His secretary had been acting strange since noon.

Could it be she had accidentally read his steamy diary- the whole two years worth of it- centered solely on her?

The big boss, all dignified, high and mighty ice prince who took pride in his notorious AF reputation shrank into his seat and broke a cold sweat.

He would admit, the entries were all too amorous it would make a freaking _porn star_ blush. He saved it in his online diary, partly in fear that it would land on random hands and used as blackmail, and partly from the ridiculous thought that the paper would burn up the moment he started writing down his untamed imaginations.

Yes, it was that dirty.

Sesshomaru paused, golden eyes catching her blue ones, sneaking glances on him yet again from behind her iMac monitor.

Caught red-handed his secretary's cheeks exploded into a fiery blush, and she quickly averted her eyes, pretending to look at the clock. She brought her blue eyes back to her computer screen and chewed on her lip furiously.

She had been stealing glances on him the whole day.

Shit.

Could she have noticed he was at the ripe age of choosing his mate? Last year when this happened, she was on her paid leave, and he was thankful as hell.

He almost fell on his knees and thanked the Kamis for such timing.

She was not able to witness his irritable side,

His very… aggressive side, that he had to lock himself in his office suite and scroll through her vacation pictures, the one where she was on the beach in a modest bikini. And he did nothing but stalk her online, the whole fucking day.

He had to throw the trash bin into the dumpster himself, unless he wanted housekeeping to witness his frustrated, unrequited passions wrapped especially in facial tissues, overflowing to the floor.

But now was different. She was not on a coincidental "paid leave," she was sitting on the desk adjacent to his suite door, stealing shy glances, wiggling restlessly on her seat as if she was bursting in the seams in the brink of a confession.

And Sesshomaru paused.

 _Was_ she in the brink of a confession?

His instant messenger dinged.

He tore his secret gaze from the Miko and dragged it towards his computer.

 _-Miko1982:_ Sango. Is this you?-

Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened. But he immediately subdued it… OMG.

OMFG. The daiyoukai almost did a mental victory dance. Of all the times to have a mistaken IM name… he typed in his reply.

 _-Random123:_ Yes, Kagome. It's me.-

He stole another glance at her… and indeed, her blue eyes immediately diverted.

He couldn't contain the anticipation. The wait for her reply was so titillating, it was literally _killing_ him.

- _Miko1982:_ Good. LOL, what's with the username? It's so… _random_.-

Sesshomaru's precise thinking gears squeaked, and everything immediately clicked into place. They were making major overhauls to the IT department, Sango had probably handed his secretary a default, unassigned employee username.

They had to register with the IT supervisor first before using the name. If not, it forwarded to _his_ IM. And although it was inconvenient, receiving random messages from unknown employees, Sesshomaru knew they were still under the process.

He was willing to sacrifice himself receiving random IMs because he knew it would only be temporary. IT promised to resolve the issue **today**.

- _Random123:_ I know.-

A long pause.

 _-Miko1982:_ What the hell is wrong with you? Are you okay? Why are you replying like a freaking _bot_?-

The daiyoukai boss broke into another cold sweat.

- _Random123:_ The coffee machine was broken.-

Sesshomaru cringed. Will she buy it?

- _Miko1982:_ Oh. Condolence.-

He would have heaved a breath of relief. But her blue eyes would drift to him yet again, studying his every movement. He tried to remain as stoic and cool AF.

- _Miko1982:_ Anyway, Sango. About the dilemma I told you during noon break…-

He stiffened.

- _Miko1982:_ Should I…tell him?-

Sesshomaru sneaked a glance at his Miko secretary. A profuse blush had stained her cheeks,

 _-Random123:_ Tell him what?-

There was no movement in the office. She did not reply. For a long time. He cringed, preparing himself to type the ridiculous words:

- _Random123:_ Guuurrrrrrrrl,-

- _Random123:_ Come on. No coffee in my system.-

- _Miko1982_ : Okay, WEIRDO. And please, don't ever call me that in front of ANYONE, or else you'll meet an early death.-

Request granted, Sesshomaru mentally checked off.

- _Miko1982:_ Should I tell him? It's been bugging me the whole day… shoot, I just wanna barge into his suite and _tell him_. Sango, it's EATING ME ALIVE.-

Sesshomaru pulled on the collar of his shirt and loosened his tie. Holy clusterfuck was it getting _HOT._

- _Random123:_ Is this Sesshomaru we're talking about?-

It took forever for her to reply. After an agonizing 1 minute,

- _Miko1982:_ Yes.-

His heart beat in anticipation. It really was looking like a confession!

- _Random123:_ Tell him.-

- _Miko1982:_ What the hell, are you out of your mind?! I CAN'T! He's our boss, for Pete's sake! The prize Inu, the Big Banana! I can't just waltz in front of him and tell him!-

- _Random1982:_ Why not?-

- _Miko1982:_ Seriously, dude. You need a liter and a half of double-shot coffee. Can I come over and offer you mine?-

- _Random123:_ No, don't. I'll wait until break.-

-Miko1982: Alright, _office bot._ Whatever you say. But still, help me. Should I? Or should I not? I'm dying here.-

Sesshomaru glanced over to his secretary. Her face was contorted into an anguished frown.

- _Random123:_ Tell him.-

 _-Miko1982:_ Dammit, Sango. I can't. You know that I've always been partial to him since middle school.-

Jackpot bells suddenly blasted into Sesshomaru's ears. Flashing lights blinded his eyes as the heavens opened and showered its merciful light. Feeling like a million dollars, he typed in his reply,

- _Random123:_ What? I thought you were in love with his brother since lifetimes past?-

From behind her computer monitor, he could hear a choked snortle.

- _Miko1982_ : HAHAHAHA! You seriously need coffee! You sound like a _Razzie-_ nominated movie! What the hell… I told you to stop binge-watching those feudal-era dramas…-

Sesshomaru blushed from behind his screen.

He watched, rather uncomfortably, as the beloved apple of his eye, his Cherie Amore, tried to hold her poise before him. She was breaking down from behind the desk, looking like a contortionist in desperate attempts to hold her laughter.

It took a good five minutes before she recovered.

- _Miko1982:_ Sorry, I got sidetracked by something. Anyway, yeah. It seems like you have temporary amnesia, so let me fill you in. In case you forgot, I settled with crushing on the younger Taisho. I liked Sesshomaru since middle school, but I knew he was out of my league. He would never give someone like me a second glance. -

- _Random123:_ Wow. Just wow.-

- _Miko1982:_ Huh?-

- _Random123:_ I never knew you liked him so much.-

He dared to sneak another peek at his secretary. She was blushing profusely, chewing nervously on her lip.

- _Miko1982:_ I know. Sometimes I contemplate on resigning. Although the pay is effing awesome, seeing him every day is kind of frustrating, and I feel kinda guilty… using his vacation pictures every night, for, you know. -

Sesshomaru's golden eyes were bleeding into red.

 _I feel the same way,_ he almost typed out.

- _Random123:_ Then tell him. If you love him, tell him.-

She buried her face in the palm of her hands and restrained her squeal.

- _Miko1982:_ I can't. Sango… it's freaking embarrassing!-

- _Random123_ : How about writing it down?

She seemed to give his suggestion a thought. Then after long moments, Kagome produced a sticky note and scribbled a short doodle, from which she folded it and stuck it in her pocket.

She suddenly cringed, melting into her desk like a pile of goo.

- _Miko1982_ : I wrote it down. Fuck, I don't think I can give this to him.-

Sesshomaru could not hold himself any longer. He exited his IM, shut his computer down and pushed away.

"Miko." He said, quite sternly so she might not suspect. The young woman perked up and peeked from the transparent privacy screen.

"Sesshomaru?" she answered, trying to sound as innocuous as possible. Sesshomaru almost smirked.

"In my office, right now."

He could feel her aura fluctuate from the perimeter. He could feel her hesitant steps as she entered his office suite. And when she stepped inside, he immediately closed all of the blinds, obscuring them from the outside view of the nosy public. (Not that anyone could storm into his private floor, anyway. But he wanted to be sure.)

"Did you need something?" She asked, acting all innocent and oblivious.

And he leaned on his chair, trying so hard to suppress the smirk on his lips. She was averting her gaze, refusing to look at him. The blush was there, heavier now, and her hands were absently playing with her fingers.

He had never seen her so _nervous_ before.

"Lock the door behind you."

She turned and complied. She looked rather _relieved_ that she didn't need to face him, that she seemed to miss the implications his request so blatantly aired out. "Of course, Sesshomaru."

He heard an audible click and the distinctive locking of his door.

And he rose from his seat.

He stared at her tempting form as she fumbled on the bolts.

Shit. He was so attracted to her, even the menial act of locking doors seemed so porn-level erotic now. It didn't help that his hormones were boiling over because of his mating clock, and being in the room, in a locked room-

With only him and the object of his affections…

Unable to take the fucking heat, he started to undo the two top buttons on his shirt and he loosened his tie.

What he was going to do to her was consensual, anyway, because the feeling was mutual, right?

Besides, the only reason why they weren't together at this point was because she thought he was out of her league, and he thought she was in love with someone else, right?

If at any point she'd tell him to stop, he will. But if she allowed him to go all the way, Gods, he was willing to take responsibility right then and there.

He will make her the happiest woman- the happiest _mate_ \- every fucking day.

But he needed to take action, and he was willing to end this misunderstanding.

 _Now._

* * *

 _ **-Kagome-**_

"Miko,"

"Sesshomaru?"

"In my office, right now."

Kagome mentally cringed. It was a torturing pain, to have to see him face-to-face yet again. Her _dilemma_ started a noon, and the whole day it was eating at her.

Why, of all the 7.7 billion people, did it have to be her? She must have done something to offend the Kamis. What had she done to deserve this? Or maybe it was Karma? But she couldn't recall doing a heinous crime. She stole a glance at her boss again.

He was glaring at her, _expectantly._

OMG. OMFG… She couldn't tell him. It didn't matter if she held unrequited feelings for him since forever. She just couldn't!

She stood from her seat and dragged herself into his office. She was very sure her chi was a frantic, crazy mess right now, because of this _dilemma_.

She prayed he wouldn't notice.

"Lock the doors behind you."

"Of course, Sesshomaru." She let out a relieved breath. She would do anything… Kami, anything just to refrain from being face-to-face with him! Because if she did… her poor soul would probably _vaporize_ in embarrassment.

For a minute there she thought of bolting out of the door, out of the building, buy a plane ticket to the Himalayas and live a peaceful life.

But that would mean no candy crush in her idle time…

and who was gonna take care of her lazy, obese cat?

Surely not her mom. She had gone through hell raising her. And surely not Sango, whose useless advice was to write down her thoughts.

Was she fucking kidding?! This confession of hers was too _heavy_ to just pass on through a piece of paper! What were they, middle-schoolers?

The hairs on her neck suddenly stood. She spun around and yelped in surprise.

He was close, goosebump-inducing close that any thought of personal space flew off the window. He had her trapped in classic _kabe-don._

She was… in big trouble.

"Kagome," he said, leaning closer, "Having a busy day?"

He hovered his face close, too close their noses touched. And if she were not already red she swore she was the reddest of red… OMFG.

She shut her eyes tight and looked away. "Yes, Sesshomaru."

"Oh?" he teased, the timbre of his voice was absolutely distracting. Was he doing it on purpose? Because if he was, it was damn effective. Her knees were going limp noodle. She was going limp noodle. "Anything I need to be concerned about?"

She sealed her eyes shut. "No, Sesshomaru."

WTF… WTAF! why did he have to be this close? And with him drowning her with dizzying male pheromones…

But if it were anyone else and not him, they would have long received a gratuitous kick on the balls. And if she were not too distracted by getting out her confession, she would have already jumped him.

She paused. Why didn't she jump him?

Oh yeah. Only because he was her freaking BOSS and she might get fired.

"You sure?" he crooned, his breath tickling on her ears. And she shivered, -deliciously- Oh why was he doing this? There must be an ulterior motive… there must be…

"I've been watching you, Kagome. And I could tell. Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

Her eyes flew open, and she gasped. He knew! He knew she was on the brink of some confession! Kami help her… HELP!

"No, Sesshomaru!" she locked gazes with him, breaking into a cold sweat. Holy shitballs, holy cow! Will she be coerced into confession at this moment? And she exploded into another blush,

No! Her poor heart can't take it!

"Are you sure?" he prodded, leading her chin with his strong hand, forcing her to look at him.

"Yes, Sesshomaru!" she unconsciously yelled, and he smirked.

"Then why are you nervous? Answering me like a _robot_ ,"

"No, Sessh—" she cut herself short. Dammit.

"Kagome. We've known each other for so long… what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Kagome shook her head furiously. "I… I can't!" she cried out.

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing!" this was it, she had no choice. She had to use the big guns, the ultimate weapon against vigorous males: The "Damsel In Distress".

"Sesshomaru," she mewled, as desperate tears spilled from her eyes, glistening down to her cheeks, "Please don't make me do this… please…"

And he paused, giving her plea a second thought. She tried to hold on to the most pitiful face she could summon. It was working, her crocodile tears were working!

"I'm sorry." He said. And Kagome would have burst into a happy dance, but he had not pulled away. She was still trapped in his _kabe-don_ , his body was still pressed so close they would have freaking exchanged souls. "I won't force you." He sighed, and then, he hovered his lips over hers. "My poor Kagome. Since you can't tell me, then let _me_ tell you."

The frazzled secretary stiffened.

 _Huh?_

"I like you too." He said, "Hell, I can't even say it's only _like_ at this point. I already had my eyes on you since middle school. But it seemed as if you were infatuated by my brother…"

Kagome's jaw dropped on the floor.

Oh. My. God.

"But a little birdie told me that wasn't true," he brushed his lips lightly against hers, and she only sputtered out air.

"That birdie told me that you wanted _me_ , all these years,

And not my brother.

Is it true, Kagome? Is it true that—"

He wasn't even finished with his sentence when she flung her hands around his neck and attacked. She kissed him into kingdom come,

Forget that he was her boss,

Forget that stupid _dilemma_! It can take care of itself later! There were far more urgent things to do, and having a ménage à deux with her childhood love was one of them!

Holy Shit… what had she done to deserve this?

She clung to him like a limpet, his nails equally digging into her skin. He lifted her from the floor and cleared his desk, the computer and stacks of paper crashing on the marble. He dumped her on the hardwood. Frantic hands were fumbling on each other's clothes.

He snarled. With one impatient grunt, he ripped her blouse open. Climbing on top of her, ripping her skirt off, shredding her undies. She reached out and tore his shirt open, buttons flying like projectiles everywhere. She pulled his pants down,

And they paused, breathless.

"There's no turning back," he warned, his eyes bloody red, his look absolutely feral.

She grabbed the collar of his open shirt. "Are you going to make up for lost time or not?!"

Sesshomaru growled as he dipped down to finally take his claim.

* * *

It took half an hour for one of his trusted employees to come to his floor and deliver the kimonos he requested. But he did not mind, Sesshomaru could just cuddle his darling mate while passing time.

She started donning her layered silks, and he crept up from behind her and nuzzled his nose on the crook of her slender neck. "I'd prefer you with nothing on, though." He nipped at the fresh mating mark on her skin, all red and angry, as it proudly declared his loyal passion to her to the world.

"I oppose to that," she hummed, "I'd rather have _you_ on me, over or under, inside or out…" she gave him a coy glance, "Whatever you desire."

He gave her a snarl of warning, as he wrapped his hands around her waist and started tugging on her freshly turned musubi obi.

"Nuh-uh. Not right now," She spun around, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "We have an hour to make it to the shrine." Kagome paused. "By the way, why are we heading there?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "You'll see."

He kept his smile to himself. Earlier, as they were waiting for their replacement clothes which were so messed up from their passionate lovemaking, he texted her family and his. A quick wedding ceremony, before the shrine would close for the day.

Dream Come True.

Kagome bent down to pick up her torn clothes, amid the scattered paper and office supplies on the floor. It looked as if a category 5 hurricane had just wreaked havoc on the suite. "You sure gave housekeeping a hell of a mess to clean up later."

She turned to Sesshomaru, and he answered her with a mischevious smirk. "Worried about housekeeping? You should be worried about _yourself."_

She giggled, as he strode forward and glomped her.

A knock on the door and the couple dragged their distracted focus to the source.

"Your car is ready holyyyyy shit…" the employee exclaimed, "What happened in here?"

"Shouldn't concern you." Sesshomaru said, tugging his mate along with him towards the exit.

"Wait," Kagome said, heading back into the office, "Just give me a sec." She slid her hands inside her perished skirt and found what she was looking for. A sticky note and she fed it to the shredder.

She watched the paper go into the feed with much satisfaction.

"Leave the clean up to housekeeping, dear." He whispered, he was so close she could smell his minty-fresh breath. She turned to him.

Earlier when he told them they had somewhere to go, she made it an important point to make sure they didn't look like refugees from a shipwreck. She made sure they fixed their hair, wipe off the sticky bodily fluids,

Brush their teeth and gargle with mouthwash.

The last one made Sesshomaru raise his brow, but hey, nobody should know their private business, right? Kami only knows where they stuck their tongues in earlier.

And as he smiled down at her, he flashed a flawless set of pearly whites.

Kagome smiled back, relieved that her _dilemma_ was finally over.

"Okay, dear," she smiled up at him so sweetly, rewarding him with yet another kiss. And as they exited the room, hand in hand, she took a last secret glance at the shredder, making sure there was no evidence.

No one will ever know what she had written down on that little sticky note:

 _-"Sesshomaru, you have something in your teeth."-_


End file.
